1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink supplying mechanism which uses an ink cassette and more particularly an ink cassette which accommodates a plurality of ink containers as a multi-color ink container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, when multi-color printing is effected by a multi-color ink container, an ink cassette having a set of color ink containers is used. In such an arrangement, however, loading and unloading of the ink containers are troublesome and coupling units for the ink containers and an ink supply passage are of large size and hence an ink cassette is of large size.